Many implements, such as mower conditioners, are operated by use of a tow vehicle (e.g., tractor) that propels and directs the implement through the field. Rotational power is provided to the implement through a driveline that attaches to the power-take-off (“PTO”) shaft of the tow vehicle. Such implements may be pulled by use of a two-point linkage or a drawbar (FIGS. 1 and 2) connected to the tow vehicle. Attachment by use of the two-point linkages of the tow vehicle involves aligning both linkages which increases the difficulty of the attachment and may be slower than attachment by the drawbar alone.
A conventional drawbar system for connecting an implement 3 to a tow vehicle T is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As the tow vehicle T is steered, it pivots with respect to the implement 3 (shown as a rake frame) about a vertical pivot axis Y at which the drawbar 4 is pinned to the implement 3. The proximity of the pivot axis Y to the tow vehicle limits the pivotal range of the tow vehicle T relative to the implement 3. The drawbar 4 also does not allow the tow vehicle to pivot with respect to the implement about a roll axis as the tow vehicle and implement travel over uneven terrain.
A need exists for hitch mounts that couple to the two-point linkages of a tow vehicle, that are self-adjusting to simplify hitching, that utilize a minimum number of components and that are pivotable relative to the tow vehicle and the implement in order to minimize stress between the pulling vehicle and the implement during travel over uneven surfaces.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.